Eternal Star
by Kitty McGonagall
Summary: My first Lord of the Rings fanfic. Full summary inside, please enjoy.
1. Prologue

**Eternal Star**

Summary: Almost a year ago the battle took place at the gates of Erabor, there were many casualties, but the king of Mirkwood all but lost his son on that day due to how Legolas, the prince of Mirkwood, saw firsthand that closing oneself off from the world did not erase the troubles that plagued it. That and how Legolas after the battle saw the woman he loved, Tauriel, holding the lifeless body of Kili, the dwarf that she had fallen in love with in the short time they had known one another. It broke Legolas' heart even more due to how he and Tauriel had once had an intimate moment together not long before the dwarf had come into the picture, something he knew his father would never accept due to how Tauriel was a lowly elf in the eyes of the king.

But now Tauriel has delivered a small child that she named Tinu which holds special meaning to the elves. Though she only got to hold her daughter for a few brief moments before the King intervened and stole the child away and banished Tauriel to never again return to Mirkwood. So she flees to the north in search of the Prince who fathered her child to seek his help in rescuing the child from his father.

Though is there more to why Thranduil seeks to lock away his own grandchild?

**Prologue**

What was time but a concept dreamt up by man and others like man who did not have life everlasting? Though was it really a blessing or a curse to live a thousand or more lifetimes on this earth, to see the things around one change only for those with this life, this curse, to remain the same. That is how it had been for the elven king of Mirkwood ever since the battle that had led to his son not returning home.

As the elven king sat on his throne he reflected back on that battle, how everything had happened so fast, at least until he had seen those who had fallen that were his kin. 'Was it really worth all of that blood just for the sake of what was promised to me and then denied?' he thought to himself as it seemed like more life was lost that day than there had been in a while due to how he had contented himself to keep his lands safe within his own domain never caring of the troubles of the outside world.

'And now my one and only son has left and there is no telling if or when he will return to me.' The elven king thought as he seemed to be staring off into space not listening even as another elf approached, one that was a general of his that he did not care to remember the name of since they were new to the ranks. Perhaps he would learn their name in time. "What is it?" the elven king asked as the elf brought their right hand up across their chest and bowed their head to their king before they spoke.

"My lord, it is Tauriel…"

/

Tauriel lay in a room full of elves who specialized with treating injuries and within some cases, the delivery of a new elf into the world. However she had been forced to conceal the pregnancy due to how if the child was an elf, she knew that the child would not be accepted by the grandfather, all due to how the grandfather in question was none other than Thranduil, elven king of Mirkwood and the father of the prince Legolas. Time and time again, the king had told Tauriel that he would never bless a union between her and his only son even though the two were in love. And so in a way she never expected her heart had sought love elsewhere only for that love to leave this earth before her.

'Kili…' Tauriel thought as she lay on the bed as she was still in labor but between contractions. 'All I have to remember you by is the mere memory due to how you died in that battle and I could not get to you in time…' she thought as her heart still did ache for the dwarf who had died. Though at the same time her heart ached for the prince who had left after the battle, the one who in some ways was the image of his father, but with a far more sympathetic heart, her Lord Legolas.

'I lost both of the ones my heart has ever loved and now I am to deliver a new life into this world and there is no concealing who the child belongs to…' Tauriel thought as another contraction hit as her brow was drenched in sweat as she cried out but she tried even in the pain to stifle her own screams as she did not wish for it to draw the attention of one in particular, though her fear was soon intensified.

"Cuin…go inform the king." One of the elves tending to Tauriel said as she looked toward them with an emotion not ever before seen by them in the eyes of one that was head of the elven guard. For within those green eyes was the emotion of fear.

"Please, Cuin! Do not go to the king!" Tauriel pleaded since she was sure that if the king found out about the child she was about to bring into the world, that he would have both of them killed or her exiled and the child killed or imprisoned just for having Tauriel as a mother.

"I have to. You know he has been worried about your **condition**." Cuin said before he turned to leave, his long brown hair moving with him as he turned and walked from the area as yet another contraction hit Tauriel as her screams could be heard through that area of the Elven palace due to how she was now crying out for worry and pain.

/

Several hours later it had happened. Tauriel was blessed with a small infant daughter who was crying after being brought into the world while the spent mother lay on the bed with a look of relief on her face at how she had actually brought the child into the world and the child's grandfather had not yet shown. Just as the one who helped in delivering the baby had asked what name Tauriel wished to give the baby girl a male voice called as Tauriel felt her heart sink to the lowest she had ever felt it besides when Kili had died and when her Lord had left her alone. It was the voice of Thranduil. And the tone of his voice hinted at his anger and frustration even as he came into view and saw the child that the other elf was holding.

"That child is a disgrace, and will bring nothing but misfortune." He said taking away the child despite Tauriel crying and pleading for her king to not take her child, but he did not listen as he held the child that was crying alongside its mother as it the elven king looked down at what he thought was a pitiful creature only to see something in the child as he found some reason he could not destroy the child even though with his other hand he had grasped a small knife that was at his side, as his hesitation was further fueled by what Tauriel yelled at him.

"If you harm the child, Legolas will never return to you!" she yelled as she knew her outburst could well seal her own fate but she did not care so long as it spared her child.

"How do I know this thing is not a spawn from you having relations with that dwarf?" Thranduil asked in a low tone as he glared at the disgraced elf on the bed before him.

"Because you can tell by looking at her that she is not the daughter of me and Kili. But…" Tauriel hesitated for a slight second before she continued. "She is the daughter of myself and your son, Legolas. And her name is Tinu!" Tauriel declared since she just felt that when she had laid eyes on her daughter that the name suited the new born who she just hoped would live long enough to see her name sake.

Thranduil looked even more enraged as he thought for a brief moment before he looked to Tauriel and had a cold look in his eyes. "I will not lose the chance of regaining my son due to you and this child. You will be banished from my lands under penalty of death should you dare cross the border again after you leave." He said turning his back as Tauriel cried out begging him to spare the child as Thranduil stopped. "This child will live by my grace, but she will not exist, except as my prisoner." He said walking out with the child who had quieted her crying to soft whimpers.

**A/N:** This is a new story I have been thinking on for a while and seeing the most recent Hobbit movie helped fuel me to write it after having it in my mind for a few years. Though I want to dedicate this chapter to Myra K Kuran because she was the one who encouraged me to write this story.


	2. Single Wish

**Single Wish**

Tauriel had been forced to leave Mirkwood with the cries of her and her lord's daughter echoing in her ears even as she was escorted past the boundary of the woods that had been her home for most of her life. "Tinu…" she whispered to herself as she was not sure why the king had wanted to keep the child since he had spoke of imprisoning the child just for being born, something that tore at Tauriel as she remained near the border of Mirkwood for several weeks as she physically recovered from the birth and she fought with herself internally with how she wished more than anything that she could go back into Mirkwood and take her child and then go find her lord who had gone to the north after the battle at Erabor. That was when it occurred to her. She was banished, but her lord was still the heir to the king, and would be welcomed back with open arms and would be able to retake their child from his father. So once she was recovered enough, Tauriel had set out for the north, hoping that she would find Legolas.

And she did find him, but at the same time, it was another matter with convincing him to believe her. For she had found him in a year's time due to how he was traveling around with a man of the north. One who had slightly grown out black hair and eyes that could look cold yet caring all at the same time. She knew from the way the other carried himself and how he was familiar with the land that he was a Ranger. At finding the pair, Tauriel approached her lord but he was not interested in hearing what she had to say due to how she had hurt him once before.

"But my lord!" Tauriel pleaded as Legolas walked away from her while his friend, who went by Strider, stayed to the side watching as the female elf chased his friend in a near wide circle due to Legolas avoiding the red headed elf. "Why will you not hear me out?" she asked as she finally got in front of him and cut her off but his blue eyes were cold when they looked into her green ones.

"Because there is nothing to listen to from you. You fell in love with another despite how you once promised that your heart would be mine." He said in a low tone as his eyes that once gleamed when they beheld her were now like ice.

"I could not help it if my heart cried out for him!" Tauriel ground out as she just hoped she could get through to the one standing before you. "But there is a lasting fragment of our short union-" She said but Legolas turned his back on her.

"I do not wish to hear it!" he said in a low tone walking back toward Strider as they headed off into the woods but Tauriel was not about to give up. She viewed it as that her lord deserved to know that he had a small child back in Mirkwood who had just past her first birthday.

/

For the next four years, Tauriel continued to follow Legolas everywhere trying to gently break the news to him, as even Strider started hinting for his friend to listen since the female elf was obviously not going to let them out of her sight until she spoke her peace. Something that was proven because even when Legolas and Strider tried to lose her, Tauriel always found them. Though one night while Legolas was up in a tree avoiding Tauriel, yet again, she sat down beside the campfire with Strider who was busying himself with placing tobacco into his long wooden pipe before using a stick from the fire to light it as he inhaled deeply.

He had tried to stay out of the whole affair since it was obvious that something had once happened that he did not know about and yet at the same time, he was curious as to what could have happened to upset Legolas to this point. Though as he finished inhaling and held his breath, his dark eyes on Tauriel, he thought about what he was able to pick up over the last three years since the female had shown up. She had once been in a relationship with his friend, and yet for some reason things did not work out. So she had hurt him by her heart being with another. 'This is very delicate and complicated.' He thought before he heard a faint sound and looked up as he exhaled allowing the smoke to escape his lips while he noticed Legolas had left to go on his own for a moment. Closing his eyes for a brief moment, Strider rested the pipe up near his lips as he looked toward the fire deciding to use the chance to hear the female elf out.

"Why are you so insistent on speaking with Legolas despite him having absolutely no interest in speaking with you?" Strider asked as he soon moved the pipe into his mouth inhaling a little finding that the taste of the tobacco seemed a little off. 'Maybe due to how I am thinking too much on something that does not concern me.' He thought but he could not help it. This was getting to the point that he felt there was no other choice but to find out what had happened.

Tauriel had been staring at the fire only for her to lift her green eyes to look toward Strider as she closed her eyes slightly in thought before she allowed herself to answer him. "It is because there is something that I must tell him, even if he does not accept it, he has a right to know what his father has done now." She said as her face and even her body was tense from anger toward her former king.

"You speak of King Thranduil?" Strider asked since he knew of how Legolas was the son to the king of Mirkwood and that something had happened and he had gone into all but self-appointed exile.

"Yes." Tauriel said in a low tone, her green eyes focused on the fire.

"What did he do?" Strider asked as he was curious on the king could have done that would have made Tauriel so determined to follow him and Legolas for the last few years despite Legolas making all but a point to remind her that he did not wish for her to be around him. "And what is your history with my friend?" he asked wondering if there was a good reason besides a broken heart that Legolas did not wish to be anywhere near Tauriel since Strider got the feeling that she was not a bad elf, but that she had some darkness in her past, but then again everyone did.

Tauriel thought for a moment on Strider's two questions as she looked up at him. "Before I can say what the king did, you first should know what all transpired between Lord Legolas and myself." She said since she figured that would at least help Strider to understand and maybe he would be able to help her figure out a way to get her lord to listen to her. When she saw Strider incline his head in a way gesturing for her to tell it as she wished, Tauriel took a deep breath as she looked back into the small fire between them, almost as though she were seeing the images of four years ago.

"I guess it all started some time ago, when Lord Legolas and I started to have feeling for one another, though we both knew that his father would never allow his only son to be with a lowly elf like myself. Though I was indebted to the king because he took me in and cared for me when I had nowhere else to go, so I did my best to keep from allowing my emotions to form into something more since that would be the worst thing for me to do when I was aiming to try and repay the king for his kindness." She said as her expression shifted to one full of sadness. "But four years ago, while we were out working on taking out spiders that had found their way back closer to the palace and had formed a new nest despite us having taken care of the last ones not even a fortnight before, we found that a company of dwarves had the misfortune of running into the spiders." She trailed off.

"We took them to the palace, and while they were being locked up until the king decided what to do with them past that point, I felt drawn to one of the younger dwarves, in a way that was not acceptable since elves and dwarves do not mix. I forced that away as that night after completing my watch, my lord came to my room and…" she trailed off knowing that implying it was surely enough as she glanced to Strider to see that he understood it. "It was not the first time either, he had taken to visiting me in private at each chance he could. So for me to have developed feelings for a dwarf greatly hurt him." She said in a sad tone.

"But during the battle that followed the dwarves escape and the death of the dragon Smaug, the dwarf I had fallen in love with died. I once again hurt my lord by crying over the fallen dwarf and he left." She said in a sad tone.

"So basically you had feelings for him first but then something about the dwarf drew you in?" Strider asked as Tauriel nodded. He could see why his friend was hurt, if he had intimate relations with Tauriel only for her heart to abruptly go to another.

"Yes." She admitted. "However, within a few months of my lord leaving, I went about things as I had before, but something had changed." She said in a nervous tone as she brought up her right hand and rested it over her stomach. "There was a new life growing inside of me." She said with a faint smile on her face. "I knew it was the child of my lord, but that it would be proof of how we had been intimate before he left, so I did all I could to conceal it. Where I had planned to leave for a scouting on my own with plans to flee to Erabor and beg the dwarves to help me deliver the child as I knew I was getting closer and closer to giving birth." She said as her expression held nothing but sadness.

"Though before I could leave, I went into labor and my worst fears were realized, all due to how one of the other elves I had worked with at times had gone to the king and reported that I was pregnant." She said only to hear a soft sound behind her as she turned abruptly only to see that it had been Legolas. He was standing not too far from her, his face paler than usual as his blue eyes were wide showing disbelief.

"You…you were pregnant?" he asked in a low tone as Tauriel stood and faced him fully only to nod at him.

"Yes, with your child." She said in a soft voice. "Your daughter. Tinu." She said. "Who is currently a prisoner of your father back in Mirkwood."

/

Deep in Mirkwood, lay the palace of the elven king of the realm. He kept to himself within his own borders except for one time that ended up costing him his only son, and now he kept to his own borders to safe guard a secret. The fact that his son had impregnated a female elf that he had exiled. So sitting upon his throne with no one around besides a few guards that were far enough away that they were far from the thoughts of the king. He knew all too well that if the child escaped it would spell trouble for him and his kingdom, so for the past five years he had kept her locked away as nothing more than a prisoner, where she did not even know that she was of his blood. 'It is better that way, that child was never meant to exist.' He thought to himself as he stared out at the vast open space that was before his throne. 'It will never come to pass, so long as she is kept locked away for eternity.' He thought since elves were immortal unless they were slain.

/

Within the palace, in the area that none dared to tread, there was a long corridor that was lit very sparingly by a few torches but most of it was cast in lasting darkness since there were no windows to allow any kind of light to pass into the cold corridor. At the end of the long passage was a large heavy wooden door with iron on it to hold it in place as the handle and where a key could be placed was made of iron as this was a place the elven king kept his one prisoner he would never allow to see light of day.

Only those appointed by the king to be caretakers of the child were allowed to pass past the door or even had keys to the room beyond. For within the room resided the king's grandchild, a child of only five. She was only a small child, who was beyond pale in skin tone due to how she had never once seen actual sunlight, only light in the hearth of the room she was always locked in. So now she sat by the fire alone wearing a tattered grey dress that hung down to her ankles but it was obvious that it was too big for the small child due to how she was so small even in stature, only skin and bones. She sat before the fire on a tattered rug with her small knees drawn up as she wrapped her pale arms around her legs holding them to her chest. Her silver blonde hair fell to her waist but it was not smooth and beautiful like the elves that took care of her, instead it was tangled and a mess behind her, but her pointed ears could be seen sticking out on the sides of her head through her tangled hair.

'What did I ever do wrong…' she thought to herself as she slowly opened her eyes to reveal she had deep shinning green eyes that seemed to sparkle with a light that seemed to make others cringe away from her when she looked at them. Though unknown to her, today was her fifth birthday as she spent it alone as she did almost every day of her life. A single tear rolled down her face as she stared into the dancing flames. 'I wish someone would rescue me from this prison…and allow me to know a family's love…' she thought to herself as she shifted only to soon be curled up on the tattered rug before the dancing fire.

"The love of…a family…" she whispered to herself not noticing that she was being watched, but the small creature that had been watching left leaving the small child alone in with only the warmth of the fire to comfort her.

**A/N:** The first full chapter of the story. I was going to go more into detail with Legolas finding out that he has a daughter but decided to just cover the main bit where he overheard Tauriel telling Strider. I already have the next chapter planned and it should be up soon. Though as a note to any who also follow my other active story, Blood Oath: Destiny things have been real crazy for me with up and down health again and things being busy. I have not abandoned the story, I am also working on the next chapter for it and I hope to have it up soon. Though I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter.


	3. Single Light in the Darkness

**Single Light in the Darkness**

For as far back as the small child could remember, she had always been in this room, under the care of those who came and went, all of them faceless due to how it seemed that none of them remained her caretaker for very long, except for one. And she had been the kindest and would even slip down into the room where Tinu was locked away even when it was all but an order that the child not have interaction with others. The one that stood out in Tinu's memory was Athae. A female elf who had hair darker than the darkness of Tinu's small world, but eyes of silver starlight. Mainly due to how they had always shown brightly when the older female elf beheld the small child who had been distant and hesitant to allow anyone near her. But for weeks on end, when Tinu was almost three years old, Athae had made a point to win the small child's trust. She brought her what she had told Tinu were sweets for the small child to try, though even then the child would not approach her.

So one night when Athae was to keep watch she brought a book with her down to the holding area that the child was kept in. She let herself in same as always only to as she shut the door behind herself hear a scrambling due to how the small child had fled into the shadows of the room away from the older elf. 'Poor child…' Athae had thought to herself as she walked over closer to the fire and sat down in what had been almost like a nest of ratty blankets that Tinu had been using as a bed beside the fire. 'Surely the king would afford her some type of comfort! She is only a child and deserves better than this!' Athae thought but she forced that thought away, feeling the green eyes of the child upon her.

"I am to keep watch over you tonight, though you do not mind if I read to myself do you?" she asked but as with every other night, the child remained silent and stuck to the shadows. Something that she took as that the child had no objection to. Though she had brought a book of stories that were usually geared toward elven children, so surely the girl would like the stories.

"Once there was a young elf…" Athea started to read as she read through the night, but the only reaction she had seen was that the child had slowly inched a little closer so that she could see the small child in the shadows a bit better. Though as dawn approached Athea stood and stretched as she looked toward the child who backed away once again. "I will be back tonight and I think I will read another story." She said as she then slipped from the room only to shut the door behind her and lock it.

For the next week, Athea continued the same ritual each and every night until one night when she came into the room, Tinu remained where she was looking toward Athea with large round green eyes that seemed to hold the light of the stars within them. It soon became apparent to Athea that the child could seldom speak or communicate that well which in some ways was to be expected because she was so young, but at the same time many elven children developed quickly. So Athea resolved to help Tinu learn what she could and hoped that the king would not find out or reassign her since what the child needed was consistency and a chance to learn what she should have already been taught. And so each night, Athea brought books to read to Tinu as she even helped the young elf learn how to pronounce the words and then to even recognize them when they were written down.

It soon became where Athea wondered more and more why the child was locked away, since not even Tinu knew why. For when Athea had once asked, Tinu had looked at her with sad eyes and spoke with a simple phrase that tore at Athea in more ways than anything ever had. For all Tinu said was:

"I not know."

Athea had almost cried as she pulled Tinu close as each night she had grown closer and closer to the child, wishing that she could somehow take Tinu away from the palace even if just to allow her to know what it felt like to be out among the trees, to feel the wind against her face, and maybe even see true light, the light of the sun, moon and stars. Though with that small child held close, Athea swore that she would do all she could to further instruct Tinu on the things in life that she had been denied for her whole life to that point. So Athea started explaining what a family was to Tinu while still teaching the child how to speak properly, but that was a long uphill battle since it was only during the night when Tinu could be taught since no one else seemed to be concerning themselves with teaching the child anything.

Though one day when Tinu was almost four, she sat waiting for Athea looking at a picture book that her friend had left with her as she kept seeing certain things that she did not understand. So when Athea arrived the two spoke as Tinu was asking her what a word in the book meant. It was a small four letter word, 'love'.

Athea had a bit of a hard time explaining it to the wide eyed child but eventually she found the words that she thought would at least give Tinu a brief understanding of it. "Love is when you deeply care for someone, where it can be conditionally or where there is no reason behind it. Like what a parent feels towards their child." She said but as soon as she said the last part she regretted it since that only seemed to upset Tinu who had tears brimming in her bright green eyes.

"I not ever know it." She said as she cried softly only for Athea to pull her close as she rocked the child back and forth.

"I am sure you did, once." She said in a soothing tone as the child in her arms slowly calmed her tears only to lean back and look up at Athea. "I am sure whoever your parents were, that they loved you very dearly." Athea said with a light smile at the child in her arms.

/

The eve of the autumn moon came as Athea had figured a rough guess as to that being a possible close date to Tinu's birthday. So Athea had been on her way down to spend another evening with her charge, only for a slightly cold voice to come from behind her, as Athea froze only to turn and bow slightly due to how the voice was none other than the king.

"On your way to another night with it?" he asked in a level tone as he walked closer to Athea who remained in a bow before her king. "Surely you would much rather to be reassigned somewhere else, where your skills would be better suited." He said surveying her with his cold blue eyes.

"I am content with my current assignment, my King." Athea said as she was still bowing only for her to see the hand of the king in her line of sight before it caught her chin and angled her head up but he did not stop there, for he got her out of bowing to him so he could look her in the eyes. "So if you would permit it, I would wish to stay at my current station." She said since she in truth loved spending time with Tinu who was opening up to her and learning more and more with each passing day.

Thranduil regarded Athea for a brief moment before he let his hand fall away from her chin as he looked away from her for a moment. "Tonight is to be your final night watching over that child. Tomorrow you are to leave Mirkwood and forget about the girl." He said since he could see it in the female elves eyes, that in her heart she had been trying to think of a way to sneak Tinu out of the room he kept her locked in.

"B-but my king!" Athea said in shock since she had not expected him to all but say that she was exiled after this night. "Why send me away? I have always been faithful and loyal to you." She said but Thranduil turned his back to her as he spoke.

"Your heart is soft for one who was not meant to be born." He said before he walked away leaving Athea alone in the corridor.

Athea felt a deep rage burning inside of her at the king's words. 'Not meant to be born' was beyond harsh in Athea's opinion and she was now more resolved than ever to at least leave some small beacon of hope for the child and pray that one day she could return or that another would be able to save the child from darkness. So with that resolve, Athea turned and rushed to the room where the Tinu was to find that she was sitting by the fire like always holding a picture book on her small lap with a genuine smile on her pale face as she looked down at the pictures in the book, but the smile grew when she heard the door only to see that Athea had arrived.

Tinu stood and ran over to Athea as the older elf knelt down and welcomed Tinu into a warm hug but it was not the same as other hugs that she had given the child, and Tinu took notice of that. "What wrong?" she asked as she leaned back to look up at the older elf who had a sad look on her face.

"Tinu…after tonight I can no longer see you." She said as Tinu went to protest but Athea rushed to speak because she had a feeling that she would not be given the whole night with the child. "The king has ordered that I not be allowed to stay with you past tonight." She said as the sound of approaching footsteps met her ears, she only had a few moments before those on their way found their way to the room. "I am to be sent away, but promise me that you will not let the king keeping you locked away dim the light that shines within you. And that you will never doubt that your parents loved you, and that I love you." She pleaded as Tinu looked at her with her wide green eyes. "Promise me, Tinu!" Athea pleaded as the steps were getting even closer.

"I…I promise." Tinu said just seconds before the lock on the door was undone as two fully armed elves came into the room and seized Athea by the arms and pulled her away from Tinu who was screaming and crying for them to let go of Athea until a commanding voice ordered Tinu to be silent, something that drew the attention of Athea and the young elf.

In the doorway stood Thranduil, the elven king. He looked down at Tinu with a look of disgust as he spoke to the two holding back Athea. "Take her to the border so that she may never return again." He ordered as the two started to pull Athea from the room leaving Tinu in the shadow of the king as he looked toward the books that were by the fire. Without a word he walked over only to pick up the books and cast them into the fire which was rewarded by Tinu crying out for him to stop, but he merely looked back at the small child. "The light in you will perish." He said as he left the room only for the door to be shut behind him as the heavy lock slid into place.

Tinu walked back over to the fire as she sank to her knees before it since the books from Athea that she treasured were being reduced to nothing but ashes as silent tears rolled down her pale face. On that night, Tinu had met the one who had ordered her imprisonment and he had taken away all that she had ever cared for. In that dark room, Tinu swore that she would one day find a way to escape and keep the promise to Athea, find her again and if possible find her parents to find out what crime she could have committed to anger the king. With those thoughts Tinu bunched up on her side on the worn rug before the fire as a single thought rang in her mind.

_I promise to never forget, Aetha!_

**A/N:** Well here is the next chapter. This one was a slight backtracking to explain how Tinu is smarter than one should be when locked away from the world since infancy. I am not sure if the next chapter will be up as quick as this one but I will try to update again soon since I am already working on an outline for the next chapter. Also a special thanks to Toraach, Myra K Kuran, and 2000Aerobars for reviewing this story so far. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter.


	4. Secret of Mirkwood

**Secret of Mirkwood**

It has been nearly two months since Legolas had overheard Tauriel telling Strider that she has mothered a child by Legolas only for the child to be taken away from her by his father, the king. Something about it did not add up to Legolas due to how sure his father had voiced before on more than one occasion that he did not approve of the growing feelings between his only son and one he saw as an inferior elf and not worthy to be with Legolas. Though Legolas was willing to return to Mirkwood and seek out the answers that he prayed were not there waiting for him since he hated to think that his father would imprison an innocent child, especially one that was half of his own blood.

So for a few weeks after hearing the news, Legolas, Strider and Tauriel spent that time planning how to go about finding where the child was being kept prisoner and then also how to get out of Mirkwood in one piece with her since Legolas doubted that his father would just let them leave without incident since he had not let Tauriel leave with the small child. After much arguing and debating, mostly between Legolas and Tauriel on how to handle the situation, it was determined that Legolas and Strider would go into Mirkwood and to the palace of the king while Tauriel would go to Erabor and wait for them there.

"You know that if you dared set foot in his domain, that he would have you killed on sight!" Legolas ground out on the night before the three were to set out. "So there would only be more problems if you even tried to sneak in behind us, so just do as you are told and go to Erabor!" he ground out as his right hand was on his knee in a tight fist due to how Tauriel had been okay with the plan until a few hours before.

"I want to help in rescuing our child!" Tauriel said as she looked toward Legolas who looked as though he was near his limit with the argument. "Surely there is a way I could be of more help!" she insisted but Strider intervened being the middle person to keep his friend from snapping at the female elf.

"Tauriel, you will be helping by not going with us into the palace. Because if it is just the two of us, Legolas will be welcomed back with open arms as he is the kings son, and I will be welcomed as a guest of the prince." Strider said in a calm voice as he looked at Tauriel with his piercing eyes. "So it is best you go to Erabor and explain to the dwarves what is going on and hope they will grant us refuge until we can plan our next move." He said since the truth was their plan so far only went as far as get the child out and to Erabor.

For several moments Tauriel looked between Legolas, who was slowly calming his frustration as his fist had unclenched, and Strider to see that both were right. So she nodded her head ever so slightly as part of her was dreading going back even near Erabor because to her that place represented nothing but death. All due to how so many of her kin had lost their lives there, and where she had held Kili's lifeless body in her arms one final time. "So for now when we head out when you turn south to head to Mirkwood, keep heading south east to go just beyond the border and go to Erabor." She said to confirm what she was to do as Strider and Legolas both nodded at her. 'Just a little longer Tinu…' she thought to herself.

/

The morning came almost in an ominous way due to how Legolas and Tauriel were still unsure of one another due to their past and the debate the night before. So Strider busied himself with making sure everything was packed away and the fire was fully out since there were still a few burning embers. Shortly after the first light of dawn was seen, the three set out heading toward their separate destinations. Though as they approached the base of the northern mountains, Tauriel headed off in the south east direction while Strider and Legolas kept due south until they reached the borders of Mirkwood.

"Just stay close to me, otherwise you will be lost." Legolas instructed as they walked toward the entrance to the woods as Legolas had a distant look on his face due to how he had hoped to not have to return here for some time or ever due to how things had once been were gone forever. Though it was only a minute or two after they crossed the border that a group of three elves approached Legolas and Strider as they gave the latter a look of uncertainty.

"Lord Legolas." The one standing before Legolas said as he did a slight bow, speaking in their native language. "We were not expecting you." He said as he straightened. "Your father will surely be gladdened for your return after your absence." He said before looking to Strider who was standing patiently close behind Legolas. "Who is this man with you?" the elf asked.

Legolas did not fully acknowledge how the other had addressed him but after a moment he spoke to answer the question. "This is a friend of mine, that my father actually sent me to the North to meet after the battle." Legolas said. "He is my guest in this realm and is to be treated as such." He said only for the three elves to nod at their prince. "I would like to be able to speak with my father since it has been a while since I last saw him." He said as the three did not even think twice about leading their prince and his personal guest to the palace of the elven king.

Though as they neared the entrance to the castle and the gates were open to allow them entrance Legolas could not help but hope that things were not as Tauriel had told him and Strider. Mainly due to how he knew his father could be a bit cruel, but to lock away a child was a bit too much, something that he did not wish to even think about.

"Lord Legolas." The one who had spoken with Legolas while they had been out in the forest. "Your father is waiting for your. While you meet with him we will show your guest to his room." He said as Legolas nodded before walking away to go meet with his father leaving Strider to be led to a room where he was to be staying.

Legolas went to where his father's throne was as though it were merely the day before when he had last ventured there, not near six years since it had been before the battle, before he had chased after Tauriel when she had defied an order and set out to try and find the dwarf that she had fallen in love with. Just the mere thought of it caused Legolas to want to strike down the dwarf had he not already died during the battle. 'That is in the past, for now I should focus on the task at hand by distracting my father to grant Strider his chance to find out if what Tauriel said was true or not.' Legolas thought to himself as he finished climbing the stairs and looked toward the throne that his father was sitting on above him. Though as he beheld his father's face, he saw a look of surprise but also of happiness.

"Legolas…" Thranduil said when he had seen for certain that what he had been told was true. That his only son had returned. "I am glad that you have returned." He said as stood from his throne and walked down from it toward his son.

/

Strider was led by one of the elves who had escorted him and Legolas into the palace to a room that he was told was to be his during his visit. He did not speak to the elf even as he had dismissed himself to head off to wherever his post was as Strider shut the door and glanced around for a moment as he waited. 'If the child is here, then this room is not too far from where Tauriel said that was most likely for the king to be keeping the child.' Strider thought as he remained close to the door listening to be sure that no one was on the other side that might see him leave his room. After several minutes of listening intently he heard nothing so he pulled the door open and glanced down both ways of the corridor only to slip out of the room and pull it silently shut before setting off down the corridor.

/

"Though I cannot help but wonder." Thranduil said as he stood before his son. "What brought about your return?" he asked since he was happy to see his son but at the same time the way Legolas had acted before, it seemed to hint that his son had no intention of returning anytime soon and yet here he was almost six years later.

Legolas kept his emotions in check at his father's question knowing that he needed to do so in order to insure that nothing would be given away. "I found myself missing home." He said since it was true that at times Legolas had found himself thinking of his home in Mirkwood. "And I thought that I would show my friend the place that had been my home for so long." He said in a calm voice as he saw a smirk tug ever so slightly at the corners of his father's mouth as his eyes that had always seemed cold kept locked on him.

/

Strider kept to the shadows as he headed down a long corridor soon finding a flight of stairs that seemed to lead deep under the main part of the palace. 'This must be the place.' He thought to himself as he started down the dark stairs finding it was as he preferred to allow him to be all but invisible to any who might be passing through the stairs so that he could easily move without being detected. Though as he neared the bottom of the stairs he stopped for a second and glanced around only to see that there was as Tauriel had described. A long corridor sparingly lit by torches but where due to them being spaced out there was not that much light granted to the corridor so most of it was still in shadow, but still at the end was a large heavy looking door.

/

"So I take it you were able to find all that you were looking for in the north?" Thranduil asked as he walked around his son so that his back was to Legolas but he could feel that his son had turned to keep his eyes on him, something that Legolas had always done since he had been taught never to expose ones back.

"For the most part. I have been able to see a glimpse of what the world beyond our borders is like, and in the north it seems to be a bit peaceful, at least in the areas I traveled with Strider." Legolas said casually figuring it was best to keep it casual so that his father would not see through him the way he had once been able to do with ease.

"And you understand now why I was focused merely with what happened within our own borders?" Thranduil asked as Legolas shook his head at his father. "Why do you not understand?" the elven king asked as he looked at his son with a questioning expression.

"I do not because of how there is so much going on outside of our own borders, both peace and conflict and yet I still do not find myself content to close myself off behind the trees that are at the border of the woods or behind the walls of this palace." Legolas answered truthfully.

/

Stirder approached the door with caution only to find as he had suspected, the door was locked. 'This points more toward it being true that the child is here…' he thought to himself due to how he saw it as unless the king did have a prisoner down here then there would be no need for the door to be locked. So after a brief moment Strider got out two small tools used for picking locks since he did not have the key to the door. It only took a few brief moments before the lock gave way and he pocketed his tools once again as he pulled the door open.

/

"I had hoped that after being gone for the last near six years that you would see the reason behind why I do what I do. It is for the better interest of our people that we do not try to get involved in the problems of those beyond our borders." Thranduil said as he glanced towards his son with a hint of sad frustration since he had truly hoped that Legolas would have started to see things as they were. "Because the rest of the world may have problems, but within the borders of our land, I am able to insure that no harm like what happened during that battle befalls our people ever again." He said as he walked back over toward his son watching him closely. "Do you not understand that, Legolas?"

Legolas stood there listening to his father as he felt himself growing nauseated at how his father was the same as ever. "I do not." He said in a calm voice.

/

Strider slowly got the door open more to be sure that no one was in the room, but a small sound graced his ears as he looked around to see that it was an empty room besides a ratty looking rug and a blanket in the same state before a hearth where a fire was burning. With caution he stepped more into the room as he heard the small sound again and looked toward the shadows where he had heard it. He was not sure if it was the child or not, but the footsteps he had heard had sounded like those a small child might make, but a bit softer. "I mean you no harm." He said seeing if maybe declaring that would convince the child to come out since she seemed content to remain hidden in the shadows.

"No trust." A small voice from the shadows said in an almost frightened tone. Something that to Strider hinted more and more that the story Tauriel had told himself and Legolas was true, more so because the voice sounded like a small female child.

"Tinu?" he asked in a quiet tone to see if it might actually be the small child that was apparently Tauriel and Legolas' child.

"How know name?" the voice asked as the child shifted ever so slightly moving a little more into the light as Strider knelt down to try and avoid intimidating the child. But even more so because despite from what he had been told she was five, but her vocabulary was very poor. 'Possibly from a lack of interaction…' Strider thought before he spoke to her.

"I know it because your mother told me." He said in a soft voice as the child stepped more into the light looking at Strider with large green eyes that seemed to have a strange light within them, as though he were looking at a star shining in the night sky. That and the child while she seemed to have her mother's eyes, her hair was the same as Legolas' with being a near silver blonde that was a matted mess that fell down to the child's waist. "I am here to take you away from here, to return you to your parents."

/

There was silence between Legolas and his father as he found he could no longer keep from asking a certain question as he figured with the amount of time given that Strider had already found the child and was already sneaking away with her. "Though, father." Legolas said in a tone that had his father's full attention on him. "Is it true that there is a child locked away here that is mine and Tauriel's?" Legolas asked.

**A/N:** Sorry for how this chapter took so long, I had a hard time deciding how to break up the chapter to show the conversation/reunion between Legolas and his father. That and I also debated for a while on the final bit where Legolas calls out his father. I am hoping to have the next chapter up soon since after this things are going to pick up more. I want to say a very special thanks to Myra K Kuran, Toraach, and 2000Aerobars for their reviews.


	5. Escape From Mirkwood

**Escape From Mirkwood**

Tinu stared at the male before her but as he mentioned returning her to her parents she walked closer to him as he put his arms around her and lifted her up finding that even for a young elf that she was very light. 'Probably underfed…' he thought to himself as he turned with the child in his arms as he headed out of the room drawing his sword from his side to insure he was ready for any of those in service to the elven king that may try to stop him. However he half expected Tinu to be asking him a million questions but instead she stared around at what was a world beyond the room she had been locked away in her whole life. Though as continued toward the stairs and up them, approaching footsteps met Striders ears as he rushed to move into the shadows as he realized with how pale the child was that she seemed to have a faint glow so he quickly shifted his cloak so that it covered her as well as she shifted but remained silent.

Though the small movement did not go unnoticed as the two male elven guards turned toward the shadows and drew their own twin swords. "Come out!" One said in a low tone. "None are allowed in this part of the palace of the elven king without his permission."

Strider uttered a swear under his breath as he removed his cloak and quickly threw it at the two blinding them for half a second, long enough for him to take off up the stairs still holding the small child who was sat upon his left arm while his right hand held his sword. Though even while running Tinu did not make a sound but merely clung to the front of his shirt as he felt a strange form of comfort that seemed to come from the child he was carrying. Something that seemed to tell him that everything would be alright, that they would escape.

/

Thranduil kept his gaze away from his son at hearing what he had asked, something that he would not have thought his son would know about. 'So she went and found him when I banished her.' He thought to himself as he figured he would lie in order to not lose his son since he still believed if he was allowed to meet the child or if she were allowed to go beyond the walls of his palace that he would lose his son forever. "What makes you think that there is a child locked away here? And why would you think that it would be yours if there were such a child? Or have you forgotten in your self-appointed exile that Tauriel would have been in bed with the dwarf and further broke your heart had she been given the chance?" he asked but as he looked toward his son with his cold eyes, he saw that his son was skeptical. "Legolas-" Thranduil started but he was cut short due to how one of the guards came running up to where Legolas and Thranduil were.

"I am sorry to interrupt my king." The guard rushed to say as Thranduil gave him a beyond annoyed look but Legolas looked between the two for a brief second before focusing on the guard as he spoke again. "But the prisoner has escaped with the help of a human. Several of the guard are in pursuit but he is already making for the gate!"

Legolas gave the guard a questioning look before looking to his father to see that he was irate about the news. "Who is the prisoner, father?" Legolas asked but his father was rushing off in the direction the guard had come from so Legolas and the guard followed behind the king.

"One who is highly dangerous and needs to be captured and locked away again before they can do any harm." Thranduil said as he was rushing down the steps and following the verbal instructions of the guard on where the man had been seen with the child as they soon arrived at the gate where several elven warriors stood guarding it as they stood at attention at the sight of their king approaching. "The man has not made it this far yet?" he asked as the nearest one spoke.

"No, my lord!" one who Legolas vaguely recognized but he dismissed it since if Strider had found a child and was on his way with her then he needed to be ready to do his part to help get his daughter away from his father.

"They have been spotted!" One said notching an arrow as Legolas figured out that they had been ordered to shot to harm or kill his friend for what he was doing.

"Stand down!" Legolas ordered as the elf that had notched their arrow hesitantly lowered it just as Strider came into view carrying what Legolas saw was a child. "What is the meaning of this father!" Legolas asked as he turned on his father but the elven king was already striding toward Strider with his blade drawn and ready to strike but Legolas rushed over just as the small child his friend was carrying looked at him.

'S-she has Tauriel's eyes…' he thought in shock as he continued to go toward his father who was advancing on his friend and his…child. 'No, her eyes hold a strange light, like a light from the heavens.' He thought as his father went to raise his sword to bring it down but Legolas moved to be between his father, his friend and child as he brought up one twin blade to lock with his fathers while the other was pointed directly at his father's throat. "I will not let you harm my friend or my child!" Legolas ground out as Thranduil stared at Legolas with wide eyes of pure shock at the thought of how his only son was defying him in such a way.

"I told you that child is dangerous and I should have done away with her when I had the chance!" Thranduil declared only for Legolas to put the blade closer to his father's throat seriously considering running him through because he had been able to tell in the brief moment he had first laid eyes on his daughter that she had not been treated well.

"She is my child and your **grandchild**!" Legolas declared in an angry tone as he noted how those in the guard and all other warriors in the immediate area were unsure how to act since their prince had his blades to the king and apparently the prisoner had been of their king's blood. Though deciding not to leave things to chance, Legolas moved back closer to his friend keeping his blades where they were. "We will be leaving with my child." Legolas said before he and Strider turned and ran into the depths of the palace of the elven king. Though while running Legolas felt that a pair of eyes were on him as he looked to the side to see the wide gleaming green eyes of his daughter on him as he could not help but give her a sad smile, feeling he had failed her as a father for not believing her mother sooner.

/

One of the guards ran forward to check on Thranduil who stood staring at the spot where his son had been and kept asking if he would be alright but the king stood there in a near daze for a moment before he snapped out of it and glared to the guard beside him. "I will be once my son, that man and the child are captured and brought back to me!" he declared in a rage. "They must not be allowed to leave this land!" At those words the guards scattered to go after their prince, his friend and the one that they had found to be their princess. Though many were confused by this but did not dare voice it as they went to carry out the order of their king.

/

Legolas continued to lead Strider who was still carrying Tinu deeper into the palace as he knew at this point there was one way out, the waterway where barrels were once sent out to be collected by those who had once inhabited Lake Town before the dragon Smaug had destroyed it. "We are going through the water way and then we will get horses to go the rest of the way from the guards stationed a short way down the river!" Legolas said as Strider nodded as they entered a room that had barrels upon barrels as Legolas went to grab two so that one of them would be with Tinu but the sound of approaching footsteps revealed there was no time. "Hold onto this barrel." He said as he rushed over to the lever sending the floor tilting up and the barrel off the end into the water below as Strider slid down it with Tinu who was clinging to him for all she was worth as they fell down into the water only to resurface and grab the waiting barrel and wait for Legolas.

Though up above the guards had notched some arrows and shot toward their prince, not to kill but to slow him down but Legolas moved quickly and sliced the lever so that they would have a bit of a time following them after jamming it in the locked position. Once that was done he quickly slid down the ramp and into the water below where his friend and daughter were waiting as he surfaced quickly and grabbed onto one part of the barrel as they allowed the current to take them down the river until they got to waterfall as they held on for all they were worth as they went under only to resurface again.

As the current pulled them along Strider kept one hand on the barrel and the other to keep a firm hold of Tinu who was remaining oddly silent despite all that had happened in the short time since Strider had retrieved her from the room she had been kept in. Though as they came close to a bend in the river, Strider spoke. "We should go ashore now and then walk to where the guards are at the river gate up ahead." He said as Legolas voice his agreement as the two swam against the current to get to the shore which took a few moments but once they had managed Strider let go of Tinu who remained where he had sat her as he was looking around for a brief moment to survey the area to make sure no elves were in the immediate area. "I think we are in the clear for the moment." He said before he went to pick up Tinu again as she offered no protest but her wide eyes were locked on her father who looked toward her before nodding at Strider.

It did not take long for them to get to where the river gate was and see that there was only a handful of elves there standing guard, and off to the side behind some trees stood their horses. Legolas smiled ever so slightly since it was perfect it would allow them to get away much faster. He gestured to Strider who nodded and they snuck over to the horses as the elves standing guard at the water gate did not even notice as the fugitives mounted two horses (since Tinu was far too small to ride one on her own she sat in front of Strider) they then sped off through the woods.

While they rode Tinu looked around from side to side, her eyes and even her small face reflecting wonder because she had never dreamed she would feel the wind on her face or even feel the warmth of the sun on her skin. But she was now and she found herself hoping she would never again be locked away from them.

/

A few hours earlier, Tauriel had arrived at the gate to Erabor as she hesitated with going in since she had hoped to never return, but she knew that in order for the next step in the plan to get Tinu as far from the Elven king as possible, they had seek sanctuary with the dwarves. She slowly walked into the gates only to be greeted with a neutral voice as she turned to see one who looked to be an older dwarf with white hair and a white beard but a kind looking face.

"What brings you here?" he asked in a neutral tone as she knew that there was still tension between the elves and dwarves but she hoped this one would at least listen to her plea.

"I came here to seek sanctuary for myself, a man named Strider, a fellow elf Legolas, and our daughter Tinu." Tauriel said as the dwarf looked at her with a near skeptical look as she was sure he recognized her as one who had once served under the elven king who had wronged his kin.

"Why are you not seeking sanctuary in Dale with the humans there?" he asked not out of spite but his tone reflected curiosity.

"Because of how they will not do anything to harm relations with the elven king of Mirkwood which sheltering us would do because mine and Legolas' young child has been a prisoner of the king since she was born." Tauriel said as she prayed being honest and upfront would help the dwarf agree to grant them sanctuary, but instead he asked her to wait in one of the halls as he went to speak with the others, though the whole time she waited, Tauriel was looking toward the entrance praying to see Legolas and Strider arriving with Tinu but the hours dragged by as she waited.

**A/N**: I am sorry about the delay. I actually had this chapter finished on Saturday but fanfiction was down so I could not upload it. Though I forgot to put something in the first chapter so here it is. _**I do not own anything recognized from the Lord of the Rings or Hobbit movies or books. Only characters not recognized (Tinu and Athea more may be added as the story progresses). **_I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter as I would like to dedicate this chapter to a few people. The ones who have been reviewing this story since their reviews, feedback and thoughts are greatly appreciated. So this chapter is dedicated to 2000Aerobars, Myra K Kuran, and Toraach.


	6. Erebor

**Erebor**

As the sun was beginning to set, Strider, Tinu and Legolas approached the border near the town of Dale that was still in the process of being rebuilt by the former inhabitants of Lake Town. Though as they rode past Tinu shifted to look up at the city since they were down below it as she soon heard the voice of the one she was riding with from behind her. "That is the city of Dale." He said as Tinu looked up at him with wide green eyes before looking back toward the city as the sun setting gave it and even the mountain they were racing toward a warm glow.

"Dale…" she said in a low tone as she then turned her eyes towards the mountain as she saw how the sun made it appear as though it was ablaze in a warm welcoming light. Though something told her the light she was seeing was not like the warm light of the fire that had been the only light she had seen until the two had taken her away from the realm of the Elven king that had kept her for as long as she could remember. Though as she watched the light change to a much softer hue on the face of the mountain she looked back up at the dark haired male who was being sure to keep her steady on the horse while at the same time urging it to run as fast as it could toward the mountain as the other male was doing the same on his own horse beside them. "What that?" she asked pointing toward the mountain as they were drawing ever closer.

"That is Erebor, one of the great dwarf domains." The dark haired male spoke as they were now so close that Tinu had to incline her pale face to keep looking up at the mountain as she had a look of pure wonder on her face as her green eyes seemed to have gained a new light to them at being allowed outside the captivity of the Elven king. "Once inside we will find your mother, young one." He said as they were riding up to two massive stone statues that had Tinu's full attention as they looked beyond majestic and yet at the same time cold despite the faint orange glow from the setting sun. Though as they were even with the statues the horses slowed to a stop only to be fully stopped when they were just past the statues in a vast hall that to Tinu was beyond cavernous with how the ceiling was so high she could barely find it even while craning her neck. There were large pillars that seemed to lead to passages past them or even just split up what appeared to be a former market for trade from what Tinu guessed. Though she did not get to linger on that as the two males were dismounting as the dark haired male reached up and lifted her up off of the horse and moved her down only to hold her for a second before Tinu squirmed and he seemed to take the hint and put her down so she was on her own two feet so she could look around.

Though while she was looking around she felt someone staring at her as she looked to see that the male who had rode a horse on his own was staring at her as she stared back only for him to walk closer and kneel down in front of her giving her a questioning look as she tilted her head to the side so her matted silver blonde hair fell slightly in her face. "Who you?" she asked showing once again but now toward the male facing her that she was not very literate.

Legolas felt like his breath was being knocked from his lungs staring at the young elf before him. There was no denying that she was his, all due to how she had the mixed features that he could tell were from both him and from Tauriel, that and despite her having a bit of a grungy look, he could tell that she also had a regal appearance that was common among elves. Though within her eyes was something that seemed to draw him in. Eyes more brilliant than any star he had ever gazed at but they held the color of life within the forest, of a new budding just come to life. Though when he heard the small innocent voice of the child he swallowed but found his mouth was dry as he closed his eyes for a brief second only to look at them as blue met green. "I am your father." He said as he half expected his daughter to not acknowledge him in the slightest.

But her reaction was at first how he expected, she stood there seeming to be shocked to hear him declare that he was her father. Though once it seemed to sink in, Tinu blinked her wide green eyes as she stepped closer to Legolas and put her arms around his neck as she stood on her tip toes to do so as she hugged him for all she was worth which was not that much due to how she was malnourished and not that strong. "Daddy!" she said as she continued to hug him as Legolas remained knelt there for a moment with a surprised look on his face only to see out of the corner of his eye that his friend was smiling down at him as Legolas closed his eyes only to bring his arms up and encircle his daughter holding her close.

As they were embracing one another, Tauriel had come up from down one of the corridors where the dwarves in charge of this place had agreed to allow them sanctuary for the time being. She had not expected them to be back yet, and yet when her eyes fell on Strider and then Legolas knelt on the floor with their daughter in her arms, Tauriel felt tears come to her eyes at that sight. Something that she felt they had been denied since he had not known she was pregnant with their daughter when he had left after the battle. She shook her head forcing those thoughts away since that was in the past, and she needed to focus now because she was sure that Thranduil would not take kindly to how his own son and a friend had broken in and taken one who had been his secret prisoner for five years.

She slowly started walking toward the others as Legolas heard the faint sound of approaching footsteps as he opened his eyes and glanced toward Tauriel who stopped not too far from where Legolas and Tinu were as after a second the small child looked toward Tauriel while she was still in her father's arms as Tauriel felt a single tear fall from her eyes. She was all but the image of her father but she had her eyes. "T-Tinu…" she whispered as the child gave her a confused look as she stepped closer. "I am sorry I was not able to protect you from the Elven king." She said not offering the king the chance to be known as the grandfather of her child.

When Legolas sensed that Tinu was still confused he shifted her as he stood with her, but where she was balanced sitting on his right forearm as they were facing Tauriel whose green eyes gleamed with tears she was fighting to keep in check. "Tinu…" Legolas said drawing his daughter's attention back to himself as he could read curiosity all but emitting from the young elf he was holding. "That is your mother." He said inclining his head to indicate to Tauriel as Tinu's green eyes widened only for her to look back at Tauriel as though studying her for a moment before Tinu smiled and shifted to hold out her arms as within seconds her voice that sounded almost as though she were singing a soft melody but she was only speaking.

"Mommy!" Tinu called in a happy tone as Tauriel could hold back no longer as she crossed to her child and the father of her child as she hugged Tinu while she was still being held in Legolas' arms. "Mommy and daddy." Tinu spoke in a happy tone as she was trying to hug both of her parents while they were hugging her individually due to how they both felt a deep love for Tinu but both were hesitant about any feelings for each other.

The small family was allowed to stay like that for a brief moment before another set of footfalls met their ears as Tauriel and Legolas looked toward the approaching dwarf who seemed to smile ever so slightly at the sight of those Tauriel had said were on their way. Mainly due to how he had thought it all but a certain thing that they would not make it out of the realm of the Elven king, but it seemed that one of them being the kings son had proven to be useful to them. Though as the dwarf approached Tinu looked toward him with wide green eyes that were not blinking because she had never before seen a dwarf.

"I take it that these three newcomers are the ones you were waiting for?" he asked for confirmation before he felt himself being drawn to look at the child being held between the two older elves. There was something about the small child, almost like a bright near blinding light shining from deep within her, something that made him confident that they had made the right decision to offer shelter to her, her parents and their companion. Though when he saw out of the corner of his eye that Tauriel nodded he closed his eyes breaking eye contact with the child as he spoke. "You are to be staying in a hall a bit further in." he said as he went to turn.

"Who you?" a soft voice that was sweeter in tone than any that the dwarf, Balin, had heard in a while as he found himself once again looking into the shining green eyes of the young elf.

After a brief second he cleared his throat as he spoke. "I am Balin." He said only for the child to smile and repeat his name as though she were trying to memorize it. She was definitely something different, since it seemed almost as though the child was looking into his very soul, it was something that felt unnerving and comforting at the same time. Though he soon pushed that thought away as he turned. "If you would follow me, I will show you to where you are to stay while you are here." He said only to turn and start to lead the small group further into the mountain to an area with vast corridors and rooms off of them. The whole time Tinu was looking around with pure wonder in her eyes but when they got to the room they were to be staying in, Tinu hesitated with going inside. "What is wrong, child?" Balin asked as he looked at her but Tinu shook her head, the smile that had been on her face before was gone.

Legolas stepped closer as he knelt down only for Tinu to throw herself against her father as he could feel that she was shaking. He slowly encircled his arms around her as she kept her pale face pressed against his chest while he looked toward Balin. "She has been held prisoner by my father in a room with no windows." He said as Balin gave the child in Legolas' arms a sad look as he shook his head. Though after a moment Legolas shifted but Tinu did not take that well as she let out a small sob only for Legolas to stop moving as he looked down at the small child in his arms. "Tinu, I promise that you will never again be locked away like you were." He whispered to her as Tinu leaned back slightly looking up at her father with her shinning green eyes. "I will never let that happen to you ever again." Legolas whispered before he gently kissed Tinu on her forehead as she brought up her small hands and wiped away her tears before she nodded. Legolas shifted and went to stand with Tinu in his arms as he walked into the room while Strider and Tauriel stayed close to him only for Balin to take his leave of the small group.

It was not to long before Tauriel managed to get Legolas to give her Tinu insisting that she was going to go give Tinu a quick bath, leaving Legolas alone with Strider. Though once Tauriel had taken Tinu to get a bath, Legolas looked toward Strider with a weary look on his face.

"I doubt that we will be able to stay here for too long." Legolas said as Strider nodded while he sat down on a chair not far from where Legolas was standing.

"Chances are that your father has already started to gather his forces to come after at least you since you aided in the escape of your own child." Strider said as he got out his pipe and started putting tobacco in it before lighting it. "I wouldn't be surprised if we had to flee from here in the next day or two since Mirkwood is all but on Erebor's doorstep." Strider said before taking a deep inhale from the pipe he was using.

"That is true, so we are better not getting too comfortable here since chances are that by this time tomorrow or the day after…" Legolas said shaking his head. "I just cannot believe that my father would imprison Tinu when she is of his own line, even if her mother is one that he did not approve of." Legolas said with a hint of frustration in his voice at the thought of his father doing something so horrible to an innocent child. "Though with how my father is more likely to come to the front of the mountain, we will have to look into escaping to the north."

"Then after that we should head to Rivendale." Strider said as Legolas looked at him with a near skeptical look. "Hear me out, my friend." Strider said as Legolas nodded showing that he would at least hear Strider out. "If we go there, then your daughter will be among elves where she belongs, and she will be under the protection of the Lord of Rivendale, Elrond." Strider explained as Legolas got a thoughtful look on his face as he soon nodded showing that he knew what his friend had said was the truth. That Tinu would be safer once they got her to Rivendale.

Though before Legolas and Strider could continue their conversation, Tauriel came back into the room carrying a sleeping Tinu in her arms who was wrapped in a warm blanket but under the blanket she was still in the rags they had found her in. "I did not have anything to change her into so I just put her back in the rags." Tauriel said as she carried Tinu over to the bed and put her down on it keeping the warm blanket around the small child. "What were the two of you talking about?" she asked showing that she had overheard at least the two men talking.

Legolas sighed figuring that since Tauriel was the mother of his child and an able warrior that she had a right to know their next move. "We were discussing where to go next since there is a good chance that my father will be at the entrance to Erebor in the next day or two at the most." Legolas said as Tauriel had a worried look on her face but she nodded as she reached down and shifted some of Tinu's silver blonde hair out of her pale face while she continued to sleep.

"Is there anywhere we can take her that your father will not pursue her?" Tauriel asked as she finished moving some of Tinu's hair out of her face before walking over closer to Legolas and Strider so that the three of them could speak in private without disturbing Tinu.

"The only option we have come up with so far is to take her to Rivendale so that she will be among other elves and also so that she will be better protected there rather than us taking her and running from one end of Middle Earth to the other." Strider said before he took another deep inhale from his pipe and slowly exhaled. "But when we leave here, we would be wise to flee into the north, a terrain that Legolas and I are more familiar with." Strider said as Tauriel nodded in agreement since if they knew the terrain they would have an advantage and be able to move about more quickly.

/

The following morning Tinu woke as she did not open her eyes right away due to how she was worried that she would only find that she had dreamed that she was now free. Though she soon felt someone shift beside her as her green eyes shot open and she saw a figure beside her on the bed. Being careful to not shift or disturb them too much, Tinu carefully sat up to see the figure she had been facing was the man from the day before that she remembered had said that he was her father. While she sat there looking at him she tilted her head to the side slightly since she remembered the day before the one who had said she was her mother had said that Tinu was the near mirror image of her father besides having her mother's eyes. Though Tinu was not sure on that due to how she was still only a small child.

A few seconds later Tinu looked behind herself to see the one who said she was her mother. She had bright red hair that was brighter than the fire that Tinu had grown accustomed to seeing as the only light in her small world in the room the elven king had locked her away in for her whole life up until the man against the wall had come and saved her. However Tinu soon shifted from under the blanket and crawled down the length of the bed only to climb down from the bed and head toward the door to the room as she hesitantly reached up and pulled it open before stepping out leaving the door open while she headed down the corridor in the direction she remembered coming from the day before.

As she walked she glanced around at the vast pillars that reached so high that she had to crane her neck to even try to see the ceiling. Though as she got to the entrance to the mountain Tinu picked up her pace as she ran to the entrance wishing to see the sun again since she could tell that it was already shinning outside. As she got outside she stood there her pale face turned up to the sky as the sun seemed to gleam off of her pale skin not realizing that two sets of eyes were watching her even as she started to turn in circles laughing while her eyes were still closed. At least not until one of them spoke up calling her name as she stopped and looked to see that it was the man she had seen to the side in the room and the dwarf from the day before, Balin. Tinu smiled at them as she went to run back toward the two only to hear something as she stopped and looked off toward the distance as her carefree expression changed to one of pure horror.

Strider rushed forward and knelt down beside Tinu as he looked toward where her gaze was fixed but he was not able to see whatever it was that she did so he looked to her. "Tinu, what is wrong? What do you see?" he asked as Tinu shifted her bright green gaze to Strider as her eyes seemed to shine with the fear she was feeling.

"He is coming…" Tinu whispered.

**A/N:** I had originally intended for this chapter to be much longer but in order to get it out quicker I decided to cut this chapter in half so that what was to be the second half of this chapter will be the next one. I am very sorry for the delay in the update, I am hoping to have a rotation set up for updating this and my other two active stories on here. Once again I would like to thank the ones reviewing this story: Toraach, 2000Aerobars, and Myra K Kuran.


End file.
